Jailbait: Jealousy
by Harry Fado
Summary: A new student arrival brings some changes for Kurt and Puck. Sequel to Jailbait.


**Title**: Jailbait: Jealousy  
**Author**: Fatebegins (http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/)**  
Rating**: NC-17 / M**  
Pairing**: Puck/Kurt (Purt/Puckurt).**  
Summary**: A new student arrival brings some changes for Kurt and Puck. Sequel to Jailbait.**  
Disclaimer**: No Glee don't belong to me or to fatebegins, this history is not mine! But I have permission to post it here! (The original post: http:// fatebegins .livejournal .com/17802 .html )  
**Warning:** Kurt is 16, Puck is 23, student/teacher, power imbalance

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

As far as illegal, illicit affairs went Puck's relationship was going well - very well. He saw Kurt every day in class and like the teenager had promised he no longer made blatant sexual overtures towards him in front of the class and in fact focused on doodling in the corner of his notebook for most of the period.

That was of course vaguely insulting but Puck preferred it to the random humiliations he had suffered before.

Puck twirled his pencil between his thumb and fore finger while the class filled in their tests. He didn't have much else to do. The teacher let his gaze slide over Kurt's bent head. He would never tire of touching Kurt's thick, dark, lustrous strands, which was a good thing because Kurt loved it when Puck pulled his hair as he fucked him from the back. That was always a quick way to reduce the kid to begging.

A rap at the door caught his attention and Puck turned to find Principle Figgins motioning for him to go outside. Puck gulped. The downside to said illegal, illicit affair was that every time Puck was called by the principle, or even pulled up next to a cop at a red light, he thought that he had been busted. Puck got to his feet awkwardly and tried his best to look respectable, straightening his light blue tie-shit, Kurt had bought him this tie saying the green brought out his eyes- and smoothing down the front of his pants. The students looked up as he walked out of the room - no doubt planning on the quickest way to cheat once his back was turned. Kurt looked at him, blue eyes watching as he walked past him and out the door.

"Eyes on your own papers or I'll fail everybody!" Puck mock threatened before he stepped outside fully.

Once outside Puck saw that Principle Figgins wasn't alone. A tall, blonde male was leaning against a row of lockers, his expression bored.

"Sorry for pulling you out of your class." Figgins apologized. "But you have a late addition. This is Sebastian Stan, he's expressed a huge interest in Music so hopefully adding him to the roster won't disrupt the other students too much."

"Of course not," Puck looked towards the kid who hadn't moved once during the entire exchange. So he was a new student? It wasn't all that unlikely to get a late addition in October of the school year. Most parents opted to let their kids settle into a town before enrolling them into school. "I'm Mr. Puckerman." He addressed the blonde who had finally pushed away from the lockers to stare at him blankly. "I'll be your teacher for music theory."

"Wicked." Sebastian murmured as he smiled slowly, his eyes raking over Puck's physique.

"Oh…kay." Puck was uncomfortable under the cool gray stare and looked away, only to spot Gavin eyeing Ally's test. The kid was leaning so far over Puck was surprised he hadn't fallen. "If that's all, Principle Figgins, I really do I have to get back. The kids are in the middle of an exam."

"Exam?" The principle chuckled. "You start early!"

"Keeps them on their toes." Puck remarked, ushering Sebastian into the classroom.

The boy followed and Puck took the time to really study his new student. The kid was tall, well built but not bulky, his face looked like a runway model's - too perfect. Puck just kind of wanted to reach over and ruffle his perfectly styled hair.

"Hey, Sebastian," He grabbed the student's arm to keep him from wandering over to an empty seat. "Why don't you wait," He glanced at his wrist watch. "About four more minutes and we'll introduce you to the rest of the class."

"Alright." Sebastian looked at him and Puck didn't miss the way the kid gave him a quick once over, his gaze ending on Puck's hand which was still on his forearm. Puck released it hastily.

"Just take a seat next to my desk." Puck whispered before hurriedly sitting down and fiddling with his cold cup of coffee. Sebastian did as he was told, stretching his denim encased legs out in front of him and leaning back.

When the four minutes were up, Puck collected the exams individually. By the time he was finished the entire class was staring at the new student with interest. Well, except for Ally; he could always count on her to be staring at his chest dreamily. Puck was too used to such behavior to be weirded out by it anymore.

"Okay class, we have a new student." Puck announced the obvious. "This is Sebastian Stan."

"Isn't that the crab from the Little Mermaid?' Someone said in a mock stage whisper.

Lame, Puck thought. He missed the days when kids were cruel _and _funny.

"Gavin," Puck began, his voice held a warning note. "We don't -"

"It's cool." Sebastian interrupted him with a shrug. "I was named after the crab actually. My parents are marine biologists. They thought it was cute."

"Really?" Gavin perked up.

"No." Sebastian looked at him with disdain. "Are you really that simple?"

Puck groaned inwardly as Gavin jumped to his feet.

"Hey you li-"

"Gavin, that's enough." Puck interjected. Great, so the new kid was a smart mouth. That's exactly what he needed right now. "Sebastian, continue."

"I wasn't named after a crab, I think that'd be obvious but my parents are marine biologists. I'm from New York and I absolutely hate that my mom dragged me here but it turns out my father was having an affair with the nanny. Which make sense cause he hired her, like, two years ago and I was fifteen. I'm surprised it took my mom this long to catch on." Sebastian rattled off this sordid information like he was reading the daily news. "It sucks cause I was just breaking into the modeling industry, making fashion contacts…"

The rest of what he said was lost on Puck. Kurt had looked up at the mention of New York, his bright eyes falling, entranced, on Sebastian. Puck followed his gaze, noting again how attractive the new student really was and for some reason he began feeling vaguely ill.

"Wait, so you met Alexander McQueen?" Kurt broke in. "That is so _amazing_. The man was a legend and you got the opportunity to speak with him before he passed." He let out a wistful sigh, propping his chin up in his hand.

Puck raked his brain, who the hell was Alexander McQueen? A vague memory of Kurt watching some fashion show at his apartment popped into his mind but at that time Puck had been much more interested in dripping chocolate sauce on Kurt than some stupid show.

"Yeah," Sebastian's eyes landed on the brunette as if he was seeing him for the first time. "Hey, that's a frock from his 2009 men's collection."

"Wow." Kurt looked down at his black and white top. "You're right."

"This must be like gay love." Ally sighed dreamily, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked between Kurt and Sebastian. Puck could have cheerfully choked her with her own hair.

To his credit, Sebastian spared her a surprised look before turning back to Kurt as if she had never spoken. "You know McQueen's collection was slammed by critics for being too androgynous for even a metro sexual male." The blonde man had a faint smile on his lips. "But you pull it off very, very well."

Looking at the silky white material and the attached black corset Puck completely agreed with the critics. No self respecting man would wear that. The thing looked like it came straight out of Victoria's Secret -okay yes, he received their catalogue but it was simply because he had to buy a subscription off his little sister to support her school cheerleading team and that had been the only one left, it was not because he was perving on the Angels.

"Thank you." Kurt smiled, his full red lips curving up and his lashes lowering bashfully.

"No worries."

Puck watched horrified as Sebastian's eyes dropped to Kurt's mouth.

And stayed there. Oh shit.

Sebastian Stan was going to be a problem.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Several days later, Puck walked into his classroom, coffee in hand and fully ready to relax only to find the room already occupied. Kurt was sitting at a desk, not his usual desk but one in the back, and Sebastian Stan was seated next to him, hands moving through the air as he spoke. The blonde was wearing dark grey jeans, a black velvet blazer and a white tee shirt. Normally, Puck couldn't care less about what Sebastian wore but today he did because, lo and behold, Kurt was wearing almost the exact same thing. The only difference was that his blazer was dark green and his jeans were black.

One week and they were already playing dress up, Puck thought sourly.

Puck coughed and two pairs of eyes swung in his direction. Kurt smiled at him, bright and sunny like he always did and Sebastian just looked bored. "While I commend your initiative, aren't you two just a little bit early?" It was ten minutes before his class began.

"Go ahead," Sebastian nudged Kurt's shoulder. "Ask him."

"Mr. Puckerman?" Kurt began timidly. "We were just talking and I was wondering about whether or not you were a club supervisor for anything in the school yet."

"It's Puck and I was asked to assistant coach the varsity football team." He set his coffee down on his desk. "But the senior coach and I had some words, so that's no longer something I'm interested in pursuing."

"Good!" Kurt chirped, eyes lighting up. "Because we have a proposition for you. Seb and I were just talking about how at his old school they had a glee club. You know a club that sings -"

"I'm aware of what a glee club is." Puck smiled fondly as he recalled defacing his high school glee club's yearbook photos. His grin widened as he remembered drawing directly onto one of their faces with a sharpie, what was her name - Puck thought for a moment before it came to him; Rachel.

"Okay then. Well, it's not secret that I like to sing and Seb is amazing -seriously just wait till you hear him - that's why we decided that we wanted to revive the Glee club here. A lot of students are interested, we have fourteen people signed up already. The only thing that we don't have is a supervisor."

"Hell, no!" The response was tumbling off his mouth before he could stop it. "What I meant to say was, that overseeing a club is not conducive to my schedule at this point in time -"

"But _Noah_," Kurt's puppy eyes were out in full effect, looking at him beseechingly. Puck could already feel his resolve crumbling.

"Save your breath." Sebastian interjected. "I told you Puck's not like us." He squeezed Kurt's shoulder and Puck's jaw tightened minutely. When did the two of them get on such chummy terms? They'd only met a week ago. "We should've known he wouldn't be down with the idea."

The disappointment on Kurt's fallen face was enough to make Puck cringe. "It's not that I'm completely opposed -"

"Puck! I need to talk to you." Ally barreled into the room, a whirl wind of pink, tottering dangerously in her high heels. "It was just absolutely horrible!"

Puck turned to face his sobbing student wearily. Usually, if it were anyone else, he'd be concerned but after the first five instances of Ally's life just being 'horrible' Puck was a seasoned professional at dealing with her various dilemmas.

"Ally, just a moment, alright?" Puck turned back to the two boys only to find Sebastian helping Kurt pack up his books. "Where do you two think you're going? Class begins in five minutes."

Kurt didn't answer, just followed behind the blonde student.

"Don't worry, Puck. We have a pass." Sebastian tossed a folded piece of yellow paper unto his desk before walking out the door.

"You two just wait -"

"Puck!" Ally shrieked. "I need to talk to you this instant or I'll just die, you'll see, I'll totally just die right here."

As the two boys walked along the hallway, Sebastian slung an arm around Kurt's hunched shoulders. It took all of Puck's self control and his healthy fear of jail to keep him from running after them and punching the new kid in the face. Puck turned back to his wailing student with a sigh.

Fuck, it was going to be a long day.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

When his door bell rang later on that night, Puck got up to answer it with a sigh. He knew exactly who would be standing on the other side of the door. Sure enough, Kurt was glaring on his door mat, scowl firmly in place. He was wearing tight black jeans and a black vee neck shirt. He looked even more gorgeous pissed off.

"Hey." Puck moved out of the way to let Kurt in. "I was just going to order some food." The first time Kurt had shown up to his apartment, Puck had been horrified, panicked that someone would see but then common sense took over. He lived over half an hour away from the school, so it was unlikely anyone would recognize Kurt. Plus, having Kurt in his house proved to have numerous advantages. Shower sex was quickly becoming his favorite past time. "I didn't exactly expect you here tonight."

"Why not?" Kurt threw his messenger bag down onto the couch and then turned to face him. "It's Friday night, I always come over on Friday."

"I noticed that." Puck went into the kitchen, searching for the Chinese take out menu. "But you also skipped my class."

"We had a pass." Kurt tugged open the refrigerator and took out a can of diet coke. As a general rule, Puck didn't buy anything as sissy as "diet" drinks but Kurt refused to drink anything else.

"It was signed in purple ink; clearly forged." He found the menu crushed behind his silverware and dialed the restaurant, placing two orders of fried rice and sesame chicken. Puck remembered how much Kurt had loved the sauce.

"What are you going to do, bust me?" The teen followed him into the living room sitting atop the coffee table when Puck dropped down onto the couch.

"Alright," Puck said resigned. "I know you're pissed off that I didn't want to sign on to your little club but -"

"I'm more than pissed! You didn't even give it a chance."

"Just hear me out." Kurt let out a sound of frustration but didn't speak so Puck continued. "I think I'm doing you a favor, Kurt. When I was in high school the glee kids were prime real estate to get their asses kicked. Do you really want to go through that?"

"It's _important _to me." Kurt repeated stubbornly.

"To you or to Sebastian?" Puck cringed, damned if he didn't sound like some jealous loser. "Cause you never once mentioned any interest in a glee club before he showed up."

"It was something I thought about, I just never saw it through." Kurt slid his leg against Puck's, rubbing his calf muscles against the rough denim of his jeans. "Plus, I got a little distracted." He smiled at Puck's obvious discomfort.

"Alright, I'll give it a try." Puck cut off Kurt's excited squeal. "But this is only a trial run! I'm not committing to anything indefinitely, you understand?"

"I understand that you said yes!" Kurt leapt up from his seat to launch himself into Puck's arms, straddling his hips happily. "Thank you so much, Professor."

Puck rolled his eyes and kissed the teen deeply. "You're welcome, brat."

"Not a brat." Kurt murmured, his tongue moving forward in quick darting strokes, licking his way into Puck's mouth.

"You taste so good." Puck nipped his bottom lips, letting the taste roll over his tongue. "Always do." His hands threaded through the teen's thick hair, angling Kurt's head to deepen the kiss. Kissing Kurt felt incredible every single time. His whole body tingled when he crushed his mouth against Kurt's rosy lips; nothing had every felt so right to Puck.

"You deserve a reward," Kurt managed to break the kiss, moving off Puck's lap to slowly come to his knees in between his wide spread legs. "Do you think you deserve a reward?" His slender fingers stroked the hard ridge of the older man's cock through his jeans.

"Fuck yes." Puck breathed, trembling when Kurt mouthed him through the denim, heat soaking in to make him grow even harder.

"You nice and hard for me?" Nimble fingers undid Puck's fly, slipping into the slit of his boxers to thumb the swollen head of his cock which jumped under his ministrations. "I can't wait to have that in my mouth." Kurt leaned forward and lapped hungrily against the head, swiping through precome. "Want you to come in my mouth, been dreaming about your big cock all week. I remember how it feels splitting me open, choking me…want to worship it."

"Fuck, never knew you were such a slut for my cock." Puck settled back unto the couch, one hand in Kurt's hair as the other hurriedly pulled down his boxers, freeing his entire straining length. The head bumped against Kurt's closed mouth, painting his pink lips with sticky precome which the teen immediately licked off. The sight made Puck see stars.

"Mm." Kurt turned his head, pressing a closed mouth kiss to the shaft. "Love how it looks, how it feels against my mouth. The taste…" He sucked just the tip into his hot mouth, hollowing out his cheeks to increase the suction. A small sound of enjoyment broke through the soft, squelching sounds of sucking that filled the room. "You taste so good, so sweet."

Puck bit his bottom lip hard, reaching for the pain to ground him as he struggled not to come just from Kurt's words and the stark hunger reflected in his eyes. The teen licked his way down Puck's engorged length, moaning as he savored the spurts of precome that slid down his throat.

Kurt brought him to the brink of orgasm several times with just his mouth but each time before Puck could find release Kurt would retreat, gentling his licks and sucks until the older man cooled off, only to start all over again. It was the sweetest torture Puck had ever experienced. The enjoyment heightened by the obvious pleasure Kurt found in sucking his dick. The younger man's cheeks were flushed, his eyes glassy and his cock hard against Puck's leg, where he was slowly rocking his hips.

The chime of the doorbell cut trough his haze of lust and Puck groaned. "Fuck, the Chinese is here." The teen either didn't hear him or didn't care. His head was still buried in Puck's lap, bobbing up and down as he worked Puck's dick into his mouth greedily. Puck's eyes flitted to the clock disbelievingly. Had he really just spent twenty minutes being sucked off by Kurt? "Baby…." The door bell wasn't letting up.

Finally the younger man pulled off, Puck's cock falling from his lips with dirty pop. "You really want Chinese food right now?"

"No." Puck stood with some effort, the cool air pricking along his wet shaft as he tucked himself back into his pants. "But this guy isn't going away."

"Fine." Kurt pouted, not moving from his knees. "But hurry up."

Puck stumbled down the hallway, trying to compose himself as much as he possibly could before answering the door.

"Twenty four fifty." The delivery boy looked him up and down and smirked. It must have been obvious what he had been up to. "Your fly's undone."

Puck grabbed the bags from the kid's hands and all but threw the wrinkled bills at him. "Keep the change." He barked out just before he shut the door in his face.

"Problem?" Eye brow quirked, Kurt was watching him amused, now sprawled in the recliner.

"Fuck you." Puck set the food down and stalked over to the younger man. "You liked seeing me suffer like that?"

"Maybe." His lips curved into a slow smile. "Mostly just liked knowing I was the reason."

"Then I think." Puck leant down and brushed his lips over Kurt's swollen ones. "That it's time," His mouth slid down to suck a bruise unto Kurt's collarbone. "That I have some revenge of my own."

"What do you have in mind?" Kurt shivered, allowing himself to be tugged to his feet and led into the dark bedroom. Puck gave a gentle push to his shoulders, signaling for him to sit down on the bed. Kurt sat, watching interestedly as Puck disappeared into his walk in closet. After a few moment he came back out, several black strips of material in his hands.

"What's that?" Kurt's breath was coming in quicker.

"You have so much to learn." Puck grinned wickedly. "We've been doing this, for what, a month now and you're still so fucking innocent. I must not be doing my job right."

His eyes still on the black material, Kurt wet his lips.

"Now I want you to strip," Puck laughed as Kurt hurriedly tore at the buttons of his jeans before yanking off his shirt. "And when you're done lie back on the bed."

Shivering, Kurt fell back onto the bed. Puck was on him in an instant, straddling his thighs. His hard cock dragged up Kurt's chest as his hips moved forward. When the cock head bumped against his lips, Kurt opened his mouth without hesitation, sucking Puck into his warm wet heat.

Eyes closed and focused, Kurt relaxed his jaw, signaling that it was okay for Puck to move. Rolling his hips leisurely, Puck began to thrust in and out, fucking Kurt's face. Once he was sure the younger man was thoroughly distracted, Puck made quick work of the black strips tying Kurt's right hand to the head board and then his left.

When Puck pulled out of Kurt's mouth the teen made a sound of protest and opened his eyes to find Puck smiling at him. He tried to move but was cut short by his bounds.

"You tied me to the bed?" Kurt's eyes were wide with disbelief…and desire.

"All it took was a little distraction." Puck smirked before scooting to the foot of the bed, one finger trailing down Kurt's pale thigh and tracing patterns up to his twitching hole.

"What are you going to do to me?" Kurt sounded thrilled. He offered no protests when Puck fastened his legs spread eagled wide apart.

"Anything I want." Leaning forwards, Puck traced his tongue around the pale, pink rim of Kurt's hole.

"Shit!' Kurt arched his body up, back bowed with pleasure. Puck had never rimmed someone in his entire life but if the look on Kurt's face was any indication, he was doing a pretty damn good job at it. "Mm…oh _god_..Noah."

Puck stabbed his tongue into the ring of muscle, working his way into the teen's hot body until Kurt was a trembling mass of limbs. The soft snap of the cords and Kurt's whimpers were the only sound that filled the room as Puck focused solely on making Kurt feel good. Kurt was shaking, legs tense as he tried to move but was halted by the bonds. Puck slid a finger in beside his tongue and Kurt mewled, rocking his hips down.

"Noah, please." Kurt moaned, hips canting forward. "Want it so bad."

"You sure you're ready?" He let his finger nail scrape gently at Kurt's entrance before sliding it back into the other man's writhing body.

"Yeah," Kurt panted. "I'm ready, I'm ready…fuck, please."

Puck uncapped the lube and slathered his cock, careful not to stroke himself to completion even though the temptation was great. The need to be inside of Kurt was overwhelming. Puck wanted to mark Kurt as his. "No condom." Puck gritted out. They had discussed not using one beforehand but Puck had been so used to using one they'd never gotten around to bare backing.

"Oh fuck yes." Kurt breathed, his pupils dilating. "Want you to fill me up, want to feel you in me." Kurt felt the rounded head of Puck's cock at his hole and trembled with anticipation. Hs body shivering hot and cold at the sheer size. "Please." Kurt tried to shift his hips in vain as he struggled to pull Puck's cock in deeper but moving was impossible, the fastenings held the teen completely immobile. Puck had all the control.

"I'll give you what you need." Puck bit Kurt's neck, his hands reaching to cup Kurt's round butt cheeks. He thrust all the way in to the hilt in one smooth motion, swallowing the teen's scream of ecstasy with his mouth. Puck sucked Kurt's tongue into his mouth, the rhythm smooth and gentle as he let Kurt grow accustomed to his size.

"Move."

"You sure?" Sweat beaded at Puck's hairline, his broad shoulders shaking with the effort it took not to start plunging wildly into Kurt's hot sheath.

"M'sure." The teen's eyes were closed, his fingers wrapped along the length of the black silk, gripping them it as his body quaked with waves of bliss.

Coming up to his knees, Puck pulled out until just the head of his cock was stretching Kurt open. Puck could feel everything, every muscle spasm and every breath Kurt took. He thrust back in hard and Kurt mewled, baring his neck for Puck's mouth. The heat of Kurt's body was amazing, sucking him in and gripping him tightly.

"Oh god…Kurt panted and Puck fucked into him harder, his hips blurring as they picked up speed. "So fucking big…so good."

Vision blurring with pleasure, Puck reached blindly for the bonds at Kurt's hands, untying them as he fucked Kurt in jagged thrusts. "Touch me." Puck whispered huskily, bringing Kurt's hands to his chest.

The smaller man obeyed, hands running across Puck's chest and twisting his nipples. Knowing he was close, Puck fisted Kurt's leaking cock quickly, watching as Kurt's flat belly tightened and trembled before he shot his load, white and hot across his abdomen and as far up as his chin.

Puck's tongue shot out to lick Kurt's come from his skin and at the taste he was pushed over the edge, body jerking and hips pumping furiously as he flooded Kurt's channel with his hot come. The slick slide and heat against his spurting dick was a new and quick favorite of Puck's as Kurt's twitching channel milked his orgasm, gripping him tightly. There was no way he was going to wear a condom again.

Body still trembling with aftershocks, Puck pulled out of Kurt's warmth with a hiss and untied the teen's legs, rubbing at the reddened flesh. Kurt must have really fought against the restrains to bruise. The smaller man was still gasping for breath, his legs sprawled wide. Puck's eyes zeroed in on the wetness glistening in between his legs. Puck's come was leaking out of Kurt's puffy, used hole, each twitch the muscle gave produced more fluid.

A hot bolt of desire shot through him. Fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Puck smiled, pleased as he crawled back up to take Kurt in his arms.

They lay there in the darkening light, Puck holding Kurt gently against his chest as they struggled to catch their breath.

"Guess you have to get going soon." Puck's fingers ghosted up Kurt's back. He couldn't help but feel the coldness start to seep into him as he thought of the boy leaving.

"Actually," Kurt's hands slid into Puck's short hair. "My father is really excited that I'm going camping with my new best friend for the weekend."

"New best friend?"

"Just made someone up," Kurt yawned, snuggling against him. "And if it comes down to it, I'll say it was Sebastian, he'll have no problem covering for me."

"Is that such a good idea?"

"You don't want me to stay?" Kurt's voice was quiet, hurt.

"Shut the fuck up, of course I do." His arms tightened around the teen's slim waist. "You know I do."

"Then shush." Kurt dropped a quick kiss to his chest before closing his eyes.

For the first time, since this whole thing started Puck fell asleep with Kurt in his arms.

It was definitely something he could get used to.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Three days later, on his way to fourth period Puck passed by the cafeteria. It turned out that the only decent food the school had to offer were these surprisingly awesome chicken strips and greasy tatter tots. The first time Puck had tried them he'd been amazed. Now he couldn't go a week without having five strips of fried heaven.

Puck nodded to the various students who called out greetings to him and awkwardly accepted Ally's hug before he finally made it to the cash register. On his way out, a blur of turquoise caught his eye and unbidden a smile came to his face as he thought back on the weekend. He and Kurt had fucked in every possible corner of his house. It had pretty much been the best weekend of Puck's life. Kurt had been wearing an aqua sweater vest when he'd left Puck's house that morning. When Puck looked in the direction he had seen the color, his smiled dropped off his face.

Tucked into a secluded corner at their own cozy little table were Kurt and Sebastian. Puck was too far away to hear what was being said but judging by the sheer delight on Kurt's face Sebastian was wildly entertaining. Puck's hands tightened on the plastic carryout tray, his knuckles showing white when Sebastian leaned across the table to finger Kurt's tie, rubbing the material between his thumb and forefinger.

The little prick was really starting to grate on his nerves.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"I think we should limit our covers to purely the classics." Craig leaned forward, his gaze already challenging. "If we turn into one of those shitty doo- wop groups, I'm out -"

"Okay, first of all, Craig," Puck rubbed his temples. "The meeting didn't start yet so please hold all comments until the end or, you know, until you actually hear something to complain about." This was what fucking a student got him. He was now roped into dealing with this shit.

"Just sayin'." Craig jutted his chin out.

"Right." Deep breaths Puckerman, you're already breaking the law, don't want to add aggravated assault to the list.

"I'll take over from here." Sebastian breezed into the room as if he wasn't twenty minutes late for the first official informational gathering of the newly revived Glee Club. "And just so you know, there will be no stupid doo-wop shit." Craig nodded, pleased, shooting Puck a triumphant look - and what the fuck was that about?

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Stan, Mr. Hummel." Puck said, disapproving. "You two couldn't manage to be on time?"

"Sorry, Kurt and I went back to my house." He shrugged. "Got caught up."

At the mention of Kurt going back to Sebastian's house Puck's stomach turned to ice, he really didn't like the amount of time Kurt was spending with the other student. "Well, you're here now. Begin." Puck sat down on the piano bench and allowed them to take over.

Sebastian stepped up to the podium and briefly explained the club's purpose and what they envisioned for the future. The twenty something kids that had gathered in the music room seemed to like what the blonde was saying. He had their complete attention, even Craig's. In fact the only person who wasn't paying attention was Puck himself. He was too busy trying to settle his spontaneous urge to mark Kurt in front of the entire classroom.

"…What do you think, Puck?" Sebastian was looking at him expectantly and Puck froze. Shit, he hadn't been following a word the kid said.

"Uhm," Puck pretended to think and then did the only thing he could do. "I agree with you."

"You do?" Kurt sounded surprised but happy. Uh-oh, what had he just agreed with.

"Yes..?" Puck was unsure.

"Then we have a plan!" Sebastian shut his notebook. "Meeting adjourned until tomorrow and remember to pick a song that showcases your vocal abilities. We're going to be looking for range specifically."

"I think it'll be cool." KC was saying to Claire. "To sing in the courtyard. It's cool shit."

Courtyard. Puck panicked, that was what he had just agreed to? Figgins would never agree to that.

The kids began to shuffle out, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Puck pressed random keys on the piano biding his time until he could speak to Kurt. He had to get out of this courtyard concert business.

"See ya later, Puck." Sebastian called out. Puck managed a nod of acknowledgement.

"See you tomorrow." Kurt gave him a wave and was off behind Sebastian before Puck could even blink, let alone protest.

Hm. That was weird. Puck had expected for Kurt to linger a bit, like he usually did but the younger man had left with the rest of the students. Stung, Puck gathered his things and slowly walked to his car. His phone vibrated in his pocket.

Brat: Can't come 2nite, seb wants to c if we can work out the 1st set. Miss u

Puck snapped the phone shut angrily, not even bothering to reply.

Well, obviously whatever thrill the sixteen year old had felt was gone or quickly fading.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Tired and still mildly pissed off, Puck found himself knocking on Figgins door the next morning.

"Hey! If it isn't the school's favorite teacher, Noah Puckerman." Figgins was grinning widely at him and Puck was taken aback at his enthusiasm. "Get in here!"

"Uh…hi." Puck set down the coffee he'd bought that morning on Figgins' desk. "Got you coffee."

"Okay, what do you want?" Figgins was all business now, his smile dimming but he had taken the cup of coffee so Puck was hopeful.

"I need the courtyard in a week."

Figgins looked relieved. "Done -"

"I need it during school hours." Puck finished.

"For what? You know I can't just -"

"The Glee club is planning a Halloween musical set and we've decided that the courtyard would be the perfect place to build hype for our club and showcase our talent."

"You're kidding, right?" Figgins began laughing. "You do realize what you're asking is impossible-"

"At first I thought so too but I started thinking about it and I have a solution. We treat the concert as a field trip, so then the Glee kids can be excused for the day, legally." Puck sat down. "We also missed the deadline for the clubs assembly so this will serve as our informational."

"No way. The paper work alone is staggering, and you need me to complete it in a week, I don't think so." He took a sip of his coffee and sighed contentedly. "This is some good stuff, Noah. No hard feelings?

"I thought you might say that." Puck reached into his briefcase. "Do you remember the year I graduated and I threw a party at the bowling lanes? You came in that night not knowing a private party was being held?"

"Yes?" Figgins looked at him suspiciously.

"Well you made out with Rachel Berry and I took photos of it." Puck tossed the prints on the desk. The irony of what he was doing not lost on him. "Feel up to that paper work now?"

"Blackmail?" Figgins sounded more intrigued than horrified.

"Not blackmail." Puck corrected. "Incentive."

"You know, I remember you in high school. You would slushie those poor gleeks and stuff some of the more unfortunate ones into the dumpster. Now you're blackmailing me for the sake of some insignificant club." Figgins flipped through the photos. "It's mindboggling." Figgins shook his head in amusement. "You've come a long way, Mr. Puckerman. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Is that a yes?" Puck's head was already aching.

"I'll do your paperwork but only because I want to."

"Sure, whatever." Puck was on his feet. "I'm going to head to my classroom."

"Puckerman!" Figgins called after him, Puck turned around. "Does you blackmailing me change our plans to play golf next weekend?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "I'll see you next week, two o'clock."

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

In the week leading up to the Glee clubs big 'concert' Puck barely saw Kurt outside of school. The student was too busy preparing music and rehearsing to spend any real time with him and it left Puck feeling hollow. His mood must have shown on his face because most of his students avoided him like the plague except for Sebastian who increased his daily efforts of witticism to annoy Puck. Kurt also didn't notice, smiling when the blonde cracked a joke or pretended to throw paint at Puck during the platform painting. Not wanting to seem possessive and insecure, Puck bit back his smart retorts when Kurt spoke about Sebastian, basically speaking of him as if he was the messiah.

Instead, Puck spent his free time painting poster board and advertising, all the while dodging Ally's advances. The young girl had appointed herself as the club's publicist the minute she had over heard Gavin, Sebastian and Kurt discussing Glee in class. So he had to deal with her on top of everything.

Yet Puck sucked it up.

It was all for the sake of Kurt's concert, Puck told himself. After the stupid thing was done with, things would go back to the way they were.

The day of the concert arrived, October 31, and the club was in a frenzy. They warmed up in the music room fifteen minutes before school started. After doing several scales, Puck pushed away from the piano. He'd been so busy with prepping that he hadn't noticed that Kurt and Sebastian were wearing matching outfits. Seeing as the rest of the kids were dressed in various gory or borderline skanky costumes -Yes Ally was that one girl from Baywatch - he wasn't too surprised to see them in costume as well. It was after all, still Halloween.

"What are you two supposed to be?" Puck asked.

"Dolce and Gabanna." Sebastian drawled. "Isn't it fabulous? I know I'm not supposed to have hair but the bald cap was just not working."

Puck looked at the white suits and coifed hair. "It's something alright."

"It was Seb's idea." Kurt gushed. "This is an actual outfit we recreated."

"Alright guys, that concludes warm ups." Puck turned away from the pair before he said something jealous or stupid. "I want everyone to go into the courtyard right now." The kids burst through the door, all of them looking nervous. "Except for you, Kurt. I'd like a quick word." Puck looked pointedly at Sebastian who was hovering over Kurt's shoulder. "Alone."

The minute Sebastian exited Puck locked the door and pulled an amused Kurt into his arms.

"What is this, professor?" His finger stroked Puck's cape. "Or should I say Zorro?" Kurt mocked softly. "I thought we had rules?"

"Just wanted to wish you good luck," Puck kissed Kurt's sweet lips slowly. "But I know you're going to do great."

"I'm just glad you're there with me." Kurt moved closer, hands going around Puck's waist, his mouth seeking the teacher's for another kiss.

At Kurt's soft moan Puck pulled back, he didn't want to start something they couldn't finish. "Go out there and show the school that gleeks are cool."

"Okay." Kurt beamed and left the room. Puck waited five minutes before following him out. It turned out he had already got a little too excited.

By the time Puck reached the courtyard, the concert was underway. Several teachers had brought their classes out to watch considering that Halloween was a blow off school day anyway. Kurt was singing some duet with Seb and Puck felt a stab of anger until Kurt looked into the crowd and saw him. The change was subtle but Puck noticed it, the student's cheeks flushed and his baby blue eyes shone.

Puck mentally berated himself. He had nothing to worry about, Kurt never looked at Sebastian like that. He was just being stupid.

Sebastian walked across the stage and took Kurt's hand in his.

Fuck. Maybe he did.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

"So Seb was actually there when Whitney fell on the runway!" Kurt was animated, his cheeks. They were hanging out at Puck's apartment the Saturday after Halloween. "Nobody really knew what to do and all the big names were seated in the front row. Like Tom Ford and Vera Wang, but that wasn't even the worst part! When Whitney went back stage, Seb was prepping her quick change and get this," He paused for dramatic effect which was completely lost on an uninterested Puck. "She had ripped the dress." His eyes sparkled and Puck's anger grew. "The tear was about six inches, very noticeable. I think he said her heel went through the back or something. But while everyone on the team is flipping out Seb just pulls out his sewing kit and with a simple blanket stitch -"

"Fuck, Kurt, really?" Puck could take no more. "Are you going to talk about the 'Adventures of Sebastian' all night? Because I thought you were here to spend time with me."

"Yeah, of course I am." Kurt frowned, shifting under the blanket. "What do you want to talk about?"

Now that he actually was put on the spot, Puck could think of nothing to speak of. "I don't know." Frustrated, he grabbed the remote and flipped on the television. "Let's just watch the game."

"Game?" Kurt winced at the mention of football but didn't protest, instead he pressed against Puck side, warm and pliant. The older man began to relax after a few minutes, slinging his arm around Kurt's shoulders to draw him in even closer.

Somewhere in the middle of the fourth quarter, Kurt's phone began to vibrate incessantly. With a mumbled apology, the teen disentangled himself from beneath Puck's arm and retrieved his phone from his bag. Puck watched him from the corner of his eye as he read the text message. Kurt giggled softly before typing back a response, smiling as he did so. It was impossible not to notice that Kurt kept his phone with him instead of returning it to its former location. Sure enough, for the next ten minutes, Kurt spent his time tapping away at his phone, dark head bent and a faint smile on his lips. Puck didn't even have to ask who he was speaking to. Fucking Sebastian. No _Seb_.

Jealousy coursed through Puck, almost choking him. It wasn't a feeling he was used to, he'd never had to be jealous. In high school all he had to do was look at a girl and her panties would fall off. After discovering he was bi - or gay whichever - the situation didn't change much except that Puck now noticed that the boxers and briefs fell just as quickly.

At the sound of yet another muted giggle, he lost it. "What the fuck, Kurt?" Puck shut off the television angrily.

"What happened?" The younger boy looked up, startled, his eyes flicking quickly to the television before landing back on Puck's displeased face. "Did your team lose?"

"The game isn't even over." His voice was tight.

"Okay…?"

The phone vibrated once more, demandingly and the teen automatically reached for it. Puck saw red. "Why are you even here?"

"What?" The hand that had been reaching for the phone dropped down to hang limply at his side. "What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I asked." Puck reiterated, standing to his feet. "Why are you here at my apartment?"

Kurt pulled the ends of the blanket around him, looking up at Puck. "I want to spend time with you."

"Spend time with me?" Puck scoffed. "You'd rather sext or whatever the fuck it is you're doing with Sebastian."

"Don't be ridiculous! Seb is just a friend."

"Then go hang out with Seb, I don't feel like company right now."

"You're jealous!" Kurt accused, his gaze going from awed to irritated. "We're just -"

"Jealous? I doubt it. It's not like I have any claim to you, and you certainly have none on me. We're not a couple or anything. We're just fucking." Puck regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth; they were a lie. Kurt meant so much more to him than that and that was what scared him. He was a 23 year old man and he was hung up on a 16 year old; that couldn't be normal. Puck wished he could take his cruel words back but the damage had been done. He couldn't stop the words from continuing. "Why aren't you fucking him if he's so great?"

"Fucking?" Kurt recoiled, his face draining of all color. "Is that all you think this is? Is that all I am to you - something dirty and hidden?"

"That's not what I meant to say -" Puck began.

"You don't get it, do you? I bet when you were in high school you were the crème of the crop! All the little girls probably worshiped the ground you walked on and all the boys wanted to be you -"

"You don't know _shit _about how I was like -"

"_You _don't know shit about what it's like for me!" Kurt's bottom lip quivered, his eyes overly bright as he jumped to his feet.

"You want to talk about being worshiped?" Puck's voice was a sneer. The entire situation was spiraling out of control. He couldn't figure out why he was so angry, the emotion lodged and burned in his gut. Puck kept seeing Kurt and Sebastian laughing and smiling together. "Everybody in that school lets you have your way. Anything you do is perfect to them -"

"Because of my dad's money!" Kurt moved back until his back hit the wall. "How could you not even notice? I have no friends; none. There isn't a single person who talks to me unless they want something. I constantly have to think about whether someone is sincere or just buttering me up. Do you have any idea how hard that is, when you don't fit in anywhere with anyone? And then Sebastian moves here and he takes the time to talk to me, get to know me; _he gets me_. He doesn't care who my father is."

"Kurt…" Puck reached out a hand but was rebuffed.

"Just leave me alone." Kurt picked up his bag, hurriedly stuffing his belongings inside. "I'm glad to see -" He swallowed hard, his voice thick and shaking. "Where I stand with you."

"Fuck." Puck ran a hand through his hair, unsure of what to do. He just knew he had fucked up. "Kurt, listen -"

The door slammed shut.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

If Puck had felt neglected before he was feeling it even more so now. Kurt was freezing him out from every possible angle. His phone calls and texts went unanswered and the brunette had moved his seat permanently to the back of the room.

The whole situation was hopeless. When this thing between them had started Puck hadn't thought it would get this far, he'd figured they'd get their rocks off and go their separate ways. Maybe have a couple of repeat performance - because hey, committing statuary rape wasn't punished by how many times you did it - but that would be it. Instead a weird relationship had formed. They had yet to put it in words but Puck knew that they were doing more than just fucking. There were times when Kurt would come over and they'd just talk or watch T.V. - those times were few and far between but they did occur.

There were words Puck wanted to say, words that he shouldn't be saying to someone so young. It felt wrong to burden Kurt with his emotions but Puck couldn't allow things to continue as they had been for the past two weeks. Mid-November, Principle Figgins unknowingly handed him the perfect opportunity to make Kurt talk to him.

Armed with his newly acquired secret weapon, Puck began teaching his class. He didn't have to wait long for his opportunity to arise. It had become a constant thing, the two of them texting or whispering to themselves.

"Mr. Hummel." Puck stopped writing on the board and turned to face his student. "There are to be no electronic devices in use during school hours."

"I know the rules." Kurt replied sulkily, avoiding eye contact.

"So you willfully broke them?" No answer - all the better, Puck thought. "I'll see you in detention today."

"What!" Kurt's head snapped up. "That's -"

"If you don't want to earn another, I suggest you open your book to page 54 and start reading paragraph three." Puck turned back to the board quickly, hoping that Kurt didn't fight him on this or worse, have his little sidekick Sebastian kick up a riot.

The student began to read aloud, voice hostile and the tension seeped out of Puck's shoulders. Figgins had put him on detention duty for the week. There was no way Kurt could avoid him now.

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

Puck sat in the empty room, chewing on his lower lip nervously. He felt like a tool for using his position to force Kurt into being alone with him. The brunette strolled into the room at three o'clock on the dot, the start of detention hours. He didn't look Puck's way once and, after he was seated, pulled out his workbooks to begin his homework.

Puck cleared his throat but Kurt didn't react. "Kurt, I know you can hear me." The student remained silent and Puck began speaking after a sigh. "Alright, that's okay. So you don't want to talk but I know you'll listen. I'm so fucking sorry that I acted the way I did. You were right, I was…jealous of your relationship with Sebastian." Kurt looked up at him then, his eyes clearly unbelieving. "I am jealous." Puck reiterated. "You guys are really close and I felt -"

"Why couldn't you just tell me that?' Kurt demanded. "Why did you have to hold it all in until you exploded?" He got up and went around the desk, not touching Puck but standing less than two feet away from the older man. "You made me feel…like you think what we have is nothing. Don't you think I get insecure? If you haven't noticed Noah, you're pretty much the hottest guy ever. Sometimes I wonder how you could ever be satisfied with an inexperienced 16 year old."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Kurt stated. "What I don't get is why you said those things to me."

"I was angry." Puck admitted lowly. "You were spending so much time with him and I felt like…you had found someone your own age …I didn't know how to talk to you about it without sounding like some creepy old guy who wanted to rope you into something you weren't ready for." He put his face in his hands. "You're too young for this! Why would you want to be with me?"

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone before," Kurt reached out to grasp the hem of Puck's tee shirt fingers twisting in the material. " Because I'm young but I'm not as young as I seem."

"I'm sorry."

A slender hand cupped Puck's cheek, caressing his jaw. "I know."

Puck looked at him hopefully.

"Jealousy makes a man do crazy things." Kurt's tone was teasing. "So Sebastian, huh?"

A flush crept up his neck. "I feel pretty stupid about it now."

"You should." Kurt backed him against the chalk board. "He's just a boy." His hand slid down to cup Puck through his slacks. "I need a man."

"Fuck yeah, you do." Puck tugged him closer, licking his way into Kurt's willing mouth, sucking on the teen's tongue. "Door locked?"

"Of course," Kurt smirked up at him. "I'd hoped you'd make it up to me." He reached into his pocket and pressed a small item into Puck's hand.

Puck looked down at the packet of lube. "Here?"

"It's been so long." Kurt's hands were everywhere, moving across Puck's chest to tug at his nipple rings and down to his hard cock. "Need you in me, need to feel you again."

Puck couldn't have found the words to deny him if his life depended on it. So he concentrated on stripping off Kurt's pants and prepping him. When he slid two slick fingers into Kurt's tight hole, the teen bit his shoulder to keep from crying out. The sharp pain only served to motivate him. Puck worked Kurt open quickly and then made sure his cock was generously coated with the clear liquid.

"Fuck me." Kurt begged, his eyes needy.

Puck sat back down and positioned Kurt atop him. The minute his cock head grazed against Kurt's tender hole, Kurt reached behind him and held Puck's cock steady as he slowly sank down on it. Once he was fully seated, the younger man let out the breath he had been holding, squirming a little as he pressed against Puck, chest to chest.

The teen's movements were driving him insane and each little shift of Kurt's hips were like torture.

"Can I move?" He asked, fingers moving steadily down Kurt's tail bone and up his spine.

Kurt nodded against Puck's neck, whimpering as Puck began to roll his hips up gently and building the pace. He made a sound of desperation, keening when Puck held him immobile to accept his thrusts. Puck knew that Kurt liked to be dominated and watched as he bared his white throat when he threw his head back. Unable to resist, Puck moved forward, shoving into Kurt's ass hard before grazing his teeth down the smooth curve of his neck.

Kurt sobbed in mindless pleasure as Puck pounded into him, hard and fast, his movements unrestrained and fingers bruising on Kurt's hips as he forced the smaller man to take his entire length.

They were frantic, fucking like animals. It was perfect

*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*

It had been the high moans and sharp thuds that woke him.

Horrified but more than a little turned on, Sebastian watched the scene unfold before him. When he'd fallen asleep in the music supplies closet - he usually skipped his flex period to crash here - he had never guessed he'd be witnessing what he was right now. His various daydreams of Puck manhandling him onto the tops of desks and fucking him against the wall were all coming true, except the starring role belonged to Kurt and not him.

A hundred thoughts swam through his head. Was Kurt being made to have sex with the teacher for grades? Was this some sick act of -

"Oh God, Noah, yes!" Kurt's cry punctuated the air.

"Ssh." Puck's voice was husky and low. It sent shivers down Sebastian's spine. "Babe, we have to be quiet."

Okay so obviously he hadn't stumbled upon some molestation.

Damn that Kurt Hummel, enjoying _his _jerk off fodder.

It was clearly a consensual act. Kurt's pale legs were gripping the teacher's waist frantically as he held on for dear life. In between wildly fucking like rabbits, they would pause and kiss each other deeply, murmuring words that Sebastian couldn't make out from his hiding place.

No fucking way.

He had had his suspicions but the music theory teacher had just seemed too straight laced, too by the book to be involved in such an indiscretion. But the proof was laid out in front of him in full vivid detail. Noah Puckerman had just fucked his 16 year old student against the chalk board and from the glimpses Sebastian caught of his glistening dick thrusting in and out of Kurt's hole, the teacher hadn't had enough.

It was all making him more than a little hard. Careful not to make noise, Sebastian's hand crept down into his pants to fondle his own aching dick. Kurt cried out from across the room, and Sebastian could see his eyes shut, his mouth agape in soundless screams as the teacher pounded into him.

His eyes focused in on Puck's cock, big and swollen and so fucking beautiful. It was even better than he had fantasized. He wondered how Kurt could take it all in and not split down the middle. Sebastian moaned as he imagined that he was in Kurt's place, Puck working over him in deep strokes, forcing his legs over his shoulders.

Biting back a groan, he spilled hot and thick into his hand, however the couple in the classroom were far from finished and Sebastian was forced to stay contained in the storage closet for nearly forty five minutes before Puck finally zipped up his pants. Then the teacher turned to dress a fucked out Kurt who was obviously feeling too lethargic to do it himself. Puck was so gentle with Kurt afterwards that Sebastian finally looked away, feeling for the first time like an intruder.

Turning away with a sigh, he closed his eyes. Immediately a vision of Puck pining Kurt to the wall as he fucked him senseless filled his mind. Sebastian smiled softly.

That teacher was fucking incredible.


End file.
